erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishtar
Ishtar is a realm within Erudite that exists in a parallel world. Ishtar is notably home to otherworldy creatures known as fairies which have built a sophisticated society. Physical characteristics Ishtar has two suns in its sky, but no moons. These suns never move and are permanently located at Ishtar's horizon giving the sky a permanent yellow tint. Further away from the suns, the sky enters twilight, eventually going into permanent darkness. Portals to Ishtar exist in the form of mushroom rings, one of which is known to exist in Shuang. The mushroom ring has an identical counterpart in Ishtar, and when one steps into the ring, they are transported to the other side. Climate and Geography Temperatures on Ishtar never drop below 85° F resulting in a constant, tropical climate. Flora growth is everywhere save beyond the edge of the plane. Ishtar itself consists of a single continent and a shallow ocean surrounding it. On Ishtar it will rain at least once every twenty four hours. This results in frequent flooding. Regions Candy Corn Mountain The tallest point on Ishtar, Candy Corn Mountain is the origin of the plane. It is covered in sugar and sweets from the base to the summit. Daisy Lagoons The Daisy Lagoons is an area consisting of storm drain runoff. It is mostly made up of low lying swamp lands and it comprises of the southern part of the Ishtar continent. Mushroom Forest The Mushroom Forest makes up eastern and northern Ishtar. Western Plains The Western Plains make up western Ishtar. It mostly consists of wetlands. Marsh Sea An area that surrounds the single continent on Ishtar. The water in this area is shallow and not a true ocean, and is mostly covered in pink algae The Marsh Sea has several islands, the largest of them is the Sunless Isles. Sunless Isles The Sunless Isles are found at the world's edge in the southeastern corner of the plane. Because Ishtar has no day/night cycle, sunlight never reaches this area hence its name. Boundary of Madness Ishtar was originally an enormous continent that spanned millions of kilometers, but the Unelm did not have the skill to recreate it exactly as it was. As a result, the only truly defined areas of existence is a 3,000 km radius from Candy Corn Mountain. Beyond that, that landscape is composed of incoherent, unfinished thoughts where reality becomes unstable and undefined. Should one stray too far beyond this edge, they would become forever lost in madness and unable to return. It is believed that because of this boundary, Ishtar's two suns do not actually physically exist, but are just reflections of what the world used to be during the time of the United Plane. Ecosystem Ishtar has a highly alien landscape. Unlike the plants of Eidyn which are green, Ishtar's flora ranges from dark red to pink. Plants grow to enormous sizes. While most of the natural wildlife poses no threat to mortals the size of humans, the predators are designed for keeping Fairy population in check. Flora *Giant mushroom - Giant mushrooms are large fungi that stand 100 feet tall. *Daisy Tree - The Daisy Tree is a large pink flower that is spread out to absorb as much sunlight as possible. Due to the magical nature of Ishtar, Daisy Trees are capable of movement. *Tentatree - A tall tree-like plant whose sticky branches are capable of moving. When a creature gets too close, it grabs it with its sticky tentacles then brings it to the inside of its canopy. At the center of the canopy is a primitive, mouth-like structure which bathes its prey in acid. It mostly feeds on Sprites, but the biggest ones can eat Guardians. *Red pitcher plant - Red pitcher plants are carnivorous plants that lure fairies in with a sweet scent. Once they fall into the pitcher-like structure, their magical abilities become neutralized. *Cherry stalk - A stalked plant that contains small fruit. It is commonly harvested by fairies. *Inkberry - A plant that produces black dye. *Ishtar saffron - A plant that produces yellow dye. Fauna Most predators on Ishtar dine on fairies due to their abundance. *Ishtar frog - The Ishtar frog is a predator that commonly preys on pixies by catching them with its tongue. *Lampreel - A worm-like creature that swallows prey whole. They also generate silk as a means of shielding themselves. *Flying hog - Flying hogs are avian creatures with pig-like snouts. They are herbivorous. *Pixeater - Pixeaters are two-legged mammals that use their long tongues to scoop up prey. *Vortex lion - Vortex lions are insects which dig holes in the ground, then catch prey by inhaling them into its large mouth. *Grubworm - Burrowing worm-like creatures that eat fairies and spit highly corrosive poison. History According to fairy legend, Ishtar was created when it was dreamed up by a goddess of pleasure and love named Ishtar. It took physical form, and it was in fact a real location that was far larger than its current incarnation. However, the Shattering made this idyllic world come to an end. Even so, Ishtar's dreams were vivid enough so its raw memories survived the Shattering. Some of the survivors of the Shattering, a group of moth-like fairies known as the Unelm Clan, used their skilled dream magicks to restore some of Ishtar's fragments, but they lacked the skill to recreate the entirety of that world. Thus, Ishtar as it is very tiny compared to entirety of the continents of Eidyn and Khyorgan. Over time, the Unelm Clan evolved and split into multiple other clans each forming their own lifestyles. Category:Locations